discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ScalSaver
Keep up the good work like your edit to the Talk:Discord (My Little Pony) page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five. Miley Spears (talk) 06:18, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ! ScalSaver (talk) 06:33, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Welcome ScalSaver It seems I haven't said hello so now I am. Thank you for your edits on Discord (My Little Pony). We're unusually open here for a wiki (except for Wikia's restrictions on nude and sexual images) which as Miley said was started by the original editors. If you can help do "random fixes" that would be terrific. We've done a lot of cleanup but Eris knows there's lots more to be done. As Miley said, there isn't any vanity policy here. You can write about your own group or even about yourself if it's entertaining to others. I tend to write more factual articles while Miley tends to get more creative. You can see our articles about each others as examples. Again, I'm glad you're here. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Hi ! =D Thank you ! I'm really happy you like it. I gess it would have already been deleted if you didn't liked it. I do it in my very own way, so I'm still unsure. : I took a bit of look to her page, as I've just seen you've modified it. It's creative in an intelligent way : I've just foud two jokes, but the others are really well hidden. It's still hard for me to tell whitch article is whose. I'll lurk more, to change that, I promise. : Before making some "Random fixes, I want to take in account some more articles to be able to pull nice jokes. I guess make my article ready is a good deadline to set for begin to do those. Maybe I'll change my mind later. I'll try to tell you all if so anyway. : I don't know how to do clean up. Messy as I am, it would be ironic if it turns out I'm good at that. Only Eris knows, before I try. =) : I'm not a fan of displaying myself. Maybe other brony articles for the laugh, but I don't think I'll do my very own page. I'm also a Redditor. I don't know how to mix the two culture, to make what's there laughble to you. I'll keep this idea in my mind : It can do something cool if I make it. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 19:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::One thing you might want to help with for clean up is putting articles without categories into appropriate categories as part of . Don't worry about this if you aren't interested, but if you happen to see an article and a category it fits, go ahead and add it. If someone thinks it doesn't fit, we can discuss it on the article's talk page. ::We like to do things around here by consensus, not through in-fighting or admins being power-hungry jerks. Being administration on a Discordian wiki sounds like an oxymoron, so Miley and I don't take our titles too seriously. If I can speak for her, she's a DAP, and I'm a Pope, and those come before being admins. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll pay more and more attention to that. I still have to learn the categories before doing that plainly, but I'm more eager than I thought to do that. ::::I like the consensus thing, I need time to figure my place and not give you too much work by making mistakes. I learn by intuition, so I may not always voice my questions because I don't know exactly what I don't know. (If ever this sentence makes sense.) I'll figure all this out, slowly but steadily. ::::I find this inversion of titles very funny now : I'm so used to usual hierarchy that this disguised horizontal is a bit startling but this feeling fades the more I understand how things works here. ::::I'm happy to see how friendly you are both. It motivates me. And thanks to be that patient and take time to explain me things. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 22:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about making mistakes. I make them all the time. But somebody else, usually Hilde, will come along and fix it. And if we can't figure out how to fix it we post on Community Wiki and ask somebody else to tell us how we can fix it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hilde's right. I'm a Discordian American Princess first, a Discordian second, a Drama Queen third, an editor fourth, and an administrator/bureaucrat fifth. Or maybe I'm an editor first. Or a Discordian. I don't know. But admin/bureaucrat comes last and is least important to me. I adopted this site to work on it and fix it, not to take it over. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I simply don't want to give you both unnecessary work. Bureaucratic education. Yuck. X) ::::::Your kind word reassure me. I guess each other priorities are not really important as long as we achieve to cooperate. Let's do this then ! =D ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 06:31, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Brony Did you see the video where a couple of Discordians did a fake Brony thing on Jerry Springer? Check Timothy Bowen. I don't know if I count as a Brony cuz I've watched MLP since I was a young girl.:) And did you know there's a porno version? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 16:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yay ! A pegasister from the origins ! You do. We are inclusive. Love and Tolerance, yadda yadda. I guess you know the drill, I've see the Fluttershy Sacred Chao, so I guess the two communities kind of overlap. :(I lost my thinking flow while writing my answer. I make what I edited a bit later in bold) :I'll check that and tell you about it after that here. :About Clop or something more specific ? I don't really like to fap to ponies. I can check anyway. :ScalSaver (talk) 19:46, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Checked it : I stumbled upon earlier this morning ! I had a good laugh : It's exactly the difference between the show and the merchandise. I though it was exactly the result if Hasbro made a toyline about us. They would use mainstream ideas, without trying to meet us. Like they did for ponies. And mockeries are cleaver. I'm used to but those are funny. :ScalSaver (talk) 19:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool you liked it. I don't know if Tim has even seen it yet. ::Usually on messages like this you put a : in front of a response so it's indented. I did that with your responses above. This one I did :: because it's responding to a post with :. Each response should have one more : than the post it's responding to. You can't see the colons in the posts because it's programming code (I had to turn the code off to show you want to post). The reason for doing that is when you end up with three people in a discussion it can get hard to tell who's responding to whom. Even with two people sometimes you can lose track. ::The porn version is called My Little Porny: Fucking is Magic. They do Discord there as the Goddess, not a horse dragon (draconequus). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:27, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Who is Tim ? The guy from the article exists for realsies? Oo ::::I've seen only later the intentation thing, when taking a look to your talk page. I was a bit puzzled by it : I know it's a mandatory social code, but now I got the answer I needed about that, it's ok. ::::I'll take a look. I hope it's humanized enough. The Idea to make Discord as our Goddess looks like a really good idea, to me. ::::"What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 21:23, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Timothy Bowen edited Jonesboro Discordia and Voices of Chaos and does stand up comedy. He got interviewed by Brenton Clutterbuck for Chasing Eris which is a coming book, and got interviewed by Jerry Springer about being a brony. So all those sections are inspired by the real guy. :::::The creators of this site had both factual articles and humorous articles, so we're still doing both. But the funny ones usually work better if they're based on truth. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yeah the "not so true but not totally false wiki". He's ressearch worthy, it seems. ::::::::Lots of wikis have a "no vanity" policy. We don't. The early editors even wrote articles about themselves, so we'll go with that as long as they're entertaining. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Tell a funny riddled truth is the hardest way to say something to me. :::::::But that's the funniest. That's why I came here. That's why I'll stay a little while. =D ::::::::Stay as long as you want. If you go away for awhile, you can simply come back. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You demolished my answer to put yours inside ! =D I want to make my article nice and clean. I'll stay at least until I finished it. I'm free from the "on work" delete, but as I was raised by Grayfaces, I've learnt the value of my work. After that I may find another article to do or simply do random fixes. As I've said, I'm more here for the community and the culture, than anything else. ::::::::::You seem rather alone, here with Pope Hilde. I checked the edits : more than 80% are yours. The rest are mostly mine. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 06:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 09:23, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Lost was found Thanks to your edits, I removed the Fixit tag from Lost. Thanks! Pope Hilde (talk) 19:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : My pleasure. It's a nice article. I'm glad I could make it readable again. =) ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 11:49, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Grey box Thanks for your continued edits. The reason the Grey box internal link didn't work at first seems to have something to do with wikia taking its time to recognize new pages. It seems to recognize it now, so I changed it back to an internal link. I put a construction tag on Grey box to give you time to work on it. Often putting a construction tag on an article of just a few lines is not a good idea for an author to do, but in this case I did it as an admin so you're safe. We aren't real particular around here about rules anyway, as long as they don't violate policies of Wikia because they have the ultimate power over this site. Happy editing! Pope Hilde (talk) 21:11, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for this link ! : I should take a look to wikia's rules then. I guess they are permissive enough. : I fear to forget about an article I'm working on and that it be deleted. I don't know what to add to Grey box else than meaningless text just to add enough content. I'll think about that. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 22:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Wikia's rules basically restrict nude images (with some exceptions we've yet to understand), explicit sexual images, hate speech, spamming/vandalism/hacking, and anything illegal or encouraging someone to do anything illegal. That's most of it. ::About the article, as long as a named editor (like yourself) created an article or did most of the work on it, if we're thinking about deleting an article we'll put a note on your talk page about a week before we plan to delete it to give you a chance to edit it or convince us to keep it. The only exception is articles that are obvious junk, like "your mother is a FAG HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" which can get deleted immediately. So don't worry about it. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've just took a look to Wika's rules before reading your answer. =D It's the same than what you've wrote. ::::It reassure me. I don't plan to write mindless things. And it gives me plenty of time to think and decide how to defend it, how to build it or let it go. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 22:49, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just a reminder that Grey box is up for review tomorrow if it doesn't get any more edits. If you'd like to have an unlimited time to edit it, Miley or I can move it to your user space, for example, User:ScalSaver/Grey box. Actually, I think you can move it yourself. You can click the edit box and see if it gives you the option rename. If it does, you can click on User, then rename it ScalSaver/Grey box. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:10, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ok. But I don't need more time, I guess. Let's just trash it. I can't do anything more for it. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 11:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::In case you decide you want to work on it later, your article is being moved to User:ScalSaver/Grey box. You can do what you want with it and take all the time you want. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:35, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Forums I don't think this was in your welcome message as we hadn't set it up yet. But check out Forums to see site wide discussions! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Nah. Thanks ! I'll take a look. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for you Adopter fix Thanks! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : No problem ! =D I'll make some new templates and fix the old ones, now I know how to do that. : It's asked to put some "noinclude" tag in template. I'm wondering what it does if someone would forget them … : Also, why wouldn't be an adopter ? : ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 10:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for asking! When a Wikia site hasn't had a single admin active for a long time, at least 60 days, an active editor of that Wikia can apply to adopt it. It's explained in more detail here. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh ! Ok. I understand. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 17:05, August 13, 2015 (UTC) 100+ Club Congratuations you're now an official member of the 100+ Club! :) {| style="float:left; background:none;" | Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC)